Too Many Questions
by Pheox
Summary: To many thoughts, not enough action. Too much fighting, not enough resolving. For the Naruto characters there are often too many questions and not enough answers. R
1. Naruto: Acknowledgement

**Too Many Questions  
**  
=================================================================== =============

**Summary: **For the characters of Naruto, there are often too many questions and not enough answers. Here are a collection of poems expressing the naruto characters thoughts and feelings. R&R  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto  
  
=================================================================== =============  
  
Naruto: Acknowledgement  
  
=================================================================== =============  
  
Why do people hate me?  
  
What have I done to make them all angry?  
  
All I want is your acknowledgement.  
  
I play pranks,  
  
I act like an idiot,  
  
But all I want is your acknowledgement.  
  
Kakashi focuses on Sasuke,  
  
Sakura focuses on Sasuke,  
  
Sasuke focuses on Itachi,  
  
All I ever wanted was your acknowledgement.  
  
I boost about my dreams,  
  
I boost about Hokage,  
  
I boost about my nindo,  
  
Just to get your acknowledgement.  
  
You think I'm annoying,  
  
You think I'm a dobe,  
  
But at least I got your acknowledgement...  
  
Even if it is negative.  
  
=================================================================== =============  
  
Pheox: I'm soo mad at myself! I made Naruto sound depressed!  
  
Kitsune: He IS depressed, he just hides it!  
  
Pheox: Ya, but I told everyone about it now!  
  
Kitsune: All you did was tell the truth  
  
Pheox: You're supposed to say 'It's okay, I know you hurt' But NOOOO, now your making ME depressed! ARGH!  
  
Kitsune: Just ignore her, she's just angry.  
  
Pheox: YA THINK!  
  
Kitsune: Please read and review it'll make Pheox-chan happy. (whispers) just between you and me She scares me when she's mad.  
  
Pheox: I heard that! (puts on innocent face) If you want me to make poems for your favourite characters just ask! JA NE!


	2. Kakashi: Alone

**Too Many Questions  
**  
=================================================================== =============  
  
**Summary:** For the characters of Naruto, there are often too many questions and not enough answers. Here are a collection of poems expressing the Naruto characters thoughts and feelings. R&R  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto  
  
=================================================================== =============  
  
**Kakashi: Alone  
**  
=================================================================== =============  
  
My friends are gone,  
  
I'm all alone.  
  
My pain is hidden behind a mask.  
  
Always hidden, never shown,  
  
Always late, always alone.  
  
Why do I hide?  
  
Why am I alone?  
  
The pain is unbearable,  
  
I am always alone.  
  
When I'm alone, I remember a time...  
  
A time when I didn't need to hide,  
  
A time when I didn't need to be alone.  
  
==================================================================== ===========  
  
Pheox: I made ANOTHER person depressed.  
  
Kitsune: Its okay, I know you hurt.  
  
Pheox: STOP THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAKASHI ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE DEPRESSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kitsune: Thus is the way of a ninja.  
  
Pheox: (not listening to fox-girl) KAKASHI IS SUPPOSED TO BE A LAZY, LATE, PERVERTED JOUNIN! But NOOOO. I HAD TO MAKE HIM A LAZY, LATE, PEVERTED, **AND** DEPRESSED JOUNIN!  
  
Kitsune: She's not listening to me is she?  
  
(Kakashi appears suddenly)  
  
Kakashi: Apparently not.  
  
Pheox: If I keep this up, ALL OF KONOHA WILL BE DEPRESSED!  
  
Kitsune: Are you done?  
  
Pheox: NNNNOOOOO!  
  
(Kitsune slaps Pheox)  
  
Kitsune: Now are you done?  
  
Pheox: (Grins happily) YEP!  
  
Kitsune: (sighs dramatically)(Pheox scribbles more poems.) Please read and review! (Whispers) Why do I get stuck with an evil author?  
  
Pheox: You signed up for the job. Anyways, who do you want to see next? Sasuke or Sakura?  
  
Kitsune: SHINO!  
  
Pheox: LATER. Also if you want to see any other characters please let me know! JA NE! 


	3. Sakura: Untouchable

Too Many Questions  
  
=================================================================== =============  
  
Summary: For the characters of Naruto, there are often too many questions and not enough answers. Here are a collection of poems expressing the Naruto characters thoughts and feelings. R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
  
=================================================================== =============  
  
Sakura: Untouchable  
  
================================================================ ================  
  
Why won't you look at me?  
  
Why won't you acknowledge me?  
  
Can't you see that your hurting me?  
  
I try to get you attention,  
  
But all you do is ignore me.  
  
Am I really unimportant to you?  
  
Do you really not care?  
  
I confess my love to you,  
  
And you still ignore me.  
  
Am I really not important to you?  
  
Am I destined to be in your shadow?  
  
Am I destined to be alone?  
  
Am I invisible to you?  
  
Are you untouchable to me?  
  
================================================================ ====================  
  
Pheox hids in abandoned warehouse and rereads what she wrotes.  
  
Pheox: I did it again! ARGH!  
  
Hears muffled noises for outside.  
  
Goes to window.  
  
Opens blinds  
  
Pheox: What the...?  
  
See hundreds of Kitsune clones with protest signs.  
  
Kitsunes: We want Shino! We want Shino! We want Shino! We want Shino! We want Shino! We want Shino!  
  
Covers ears.  
  
Pheox: GO AWAY!  
  
Kitsunes: We want SHINO!  
  
Pheox: FINE I'LL PUT SHINO ON NEXT!  
  
Pheox: Please read and review before I go INSANE! 


	4. Shino: Bugs

Too Many Questions 

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Summary: **For the characters of Naruto, there are often too many questions and not enough answers. Here are a collection of poems expressing the Naruto characters thoughts and feelings. R&R

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kitsune: =.=

Pheox cowers in fear under fox glare.

Pheox: What...?

Kitsune: You we're late. =.=

Pheox: Heh heh heh. Well...you see...I was...um...busy. Yeah...busy...so I...couldn't write the poem...?

Kitsune: --

Pheox: You don't believe that...do you?

Shakes head.

Sigh.

Kitsune: That was written in JUNE!

Pheox: ...Oops?

Taps foot.

Pheox: Sorry.

Kitsune: Better.

Pheox: ON WITH THE POEMS!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Shino: Bugs 

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Why do people hate bugs?

Bugs are peaceful and kind creatures.

Why do people try to kill bugs?

What have bugs done to people?

Why do girls call bugs icky and gooey?

Why do I hurt when I hear people insult bugs?

Why do I hurt when I see people kill bugs?

When you kill bugs, you kill a part of me.

When you insult bugs, you insult me.

I am Abrume Shino,

And bugs are my friends, allies, and tools...

...The tools of a shinobi.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Pheox surrounded by 100 Kitsunes.

Waves sheet of paper in the air.

Pheox: THERE! I'M DONE! HAPPY?

99 Kitsunes disappear in a puff of smoke.

Remain Kitsune snatches paper from Pheox's grasp.

Kitsune: YUP! .

Leaves

Pheox: sigh.

Girl walks into abandoned warehouse.

Pheox: How'd you get into my brain?

Girl: What brain?

Pheox: Good point.

Silence.

Crickets chirping.

Pheox: How'd you get in?

Girl points to a dusty review mailbox covered in cobwebs in the corner.

Pheox: ...Right.

Silence.

Pheox: Why are you here?

Girl suddenly pulls out protest sign and makes 99 more clones.

Girls: WE WANT ITACHI! ITACHI! ITACHI!

Pheox: ...

Girls march in circles: ITACHI! ITACHI! ITACHI!

Pheox: You must be HikaruofArrow.

Hikarus: ITACHI! ITACHI! ITACHI!

Pheox: ...Help?


	5. Itachi: Sacrifices

Too Many Questions ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 

**Summary: **For the characters of Naruto, there are often too many questions and not enough answers. Here are a collection of poems expressing the Naruto characters thoughts and feelings. R&R

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Hikaru: AND WHERE WERE YOU?

Pheox: Uh…Away?

Hikaru taps foot.

Pheox: I was…uh…busy?

Hikaru: With…?

Pheox: My other stories?

Hikaru: So you neglected this one?

Pheox: Yes?

Hikaru: ARGH!!!!

Pheox runs around waving paper.

Pheox: HERE I'M DONE!!! DON'T TIKI TORCH ME!!!

Hikaru turns off tiki torch

Hikaru: AWwWwWwW

Pheox: ON WITH ITACHI!!!!

Hikau: YAY!!!

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Itachi: Sacrifices

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

To gain power, sacrifices must be made.

From the smallest grain,

To the largest ocean,

You must sacrifice everything.

Sacrifice trust for secrets.

Sacrifice loves for hate.

Sacrifice family for power.

Sacrificing the most important…

For the most powerful.

You must learn this little brother,

For if I want my redemption,

I must sacrifice your happiness.

If you want my death you must sacrifice a life.

The life of your important person,

The life of your friend.

You must sacrifice one thing to earn another.

For that is the way of the world,

Now and Forever.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Pheox: Satisfied?

Hikaru lounging on beach

Shrugs

Hikaru: For now…

Pheox: Good.

Teleports back to mind.

Pheox: FINALLY peace and quiet.

Knock Knock

Pheox: UHHH…

Walks to door.

Hears hand signals and chanting.

Opens door.

???: SAND COFFIN!!!

Casually wipes Sand off of coat.

Looks out door.

Sees Jumbled Hanyou Girl lounging on sand staring at the clouds.

Pheox: …

Stare.

Blink.

Pheox: I'm assuming that you're telling me to write Shikamaru or Gaara?

Jumbled Hanyou Girl: OOOH YEAH!!!

Sigh.

Pheox: So much for my break…


End file.
